Lightening Bolt
by Demon-girl15
Summary: Ashley Potter, known as Ash Torreto back with her family, is needed in her brother's biggest job yet. Based on Fast Five. Challenge made by Whitetigerwolf


Welcome to another story. I thought of this story whilst watching Fast Five and I had to write it when I read Whitetigerwolf's challenge.

This is a Female Harry Potter and a crossover between Harry Potter and Fast And Furious. This is set between Fast Five.

Welcome to Lightening Speed.

Dom Toretto stood on top of a building looking over the large city of Rio. The busy streets of Rio were filled with the poor and the rich of the city. Drivers drove through the city, each following his own path.

Dom shoved his large hands inside his jean pockets and his brain engaged in plans of revenge against the corrupt business man. A man called Reyes who loves money and had plenty of it.

Behind him stood two people. A female and a man. The female was a slender figure with curves in the right places. Her skin was a light brown and her hair was jet black. Her clothes was a ripped tank top that showed off her stomach and skin tight jeans. Her name was Mia Toretto.

The man was tall and lean, his curly hair a mess with dust and dirt covering it. His eyes harden from years spent as a cop and on the run from the law. His name was Brian O'Connor. He sighed before speaking. "What's the plan Dom?"

"What better way to get back at a man than take his money?" said Dom before laughing in amusement.

"And how are we going to do that?" said Mia, watching her brother as he turned around.

"We are going to need a team." said Dom, catching Mia's eye who smirked as she realised what Dom was thinking.

"You thinking about Ash?" said Mia.

"Ash? Who's Ash?" asked Brian, turning between the brother and sister.

"Let's just say that Ash will help us, O'Connor. You get some of your men here to help us and I'd make a call."

00000

Hogwarts

"Miss Potter. Why do you continue to act in such a way that is unsuitable for a girl of your age." said the weary headmaster as he looked over his glasses at the teenage girl in front of you. She had creamy-ivory skin, dark-red lips, high cheekbones, a button nose and almond shaped Emerald-green eyes framed by long thick lashes along with an hourglass figure that was covered by a white tank top with a skirt that fell down to her mid-thigh. The gold and red tie wrapped around her slender neck. However, on her hands were leather biker gloves and a metal medallion.

"You know me Dumbs, I've been in here many times before." said Ashley Potter with a grin.

"You flashed Draco Malfoy whilst attending dinner and then said and I quote, 'how are these then Malfoy, you dirty ferret. Not bad for a half blood?'" stated Dumbledore. "I have never seen such display of a body by a teenage girl."

"I was wearing a bra, sir." said Ashley with a smirk as the annoyed headmaster.

"Miss Potter, I can't allow you to carry on with this. you are seventeen and soon be entering the real world of magic. You need to mature as fast as you can to give something to our society."

"Society? Professor, I killed the snake head of your dark forces already so as soon as this year ends and I can withdraw my money from the goblins. I'm off back to America to my family." said Ashley as she then lifted up her feet and placed them on Dumbledore's desk.

"Ah, we need to talk about that?" started Dumbledore, however Ashley yawned.

"Oh go on. I've heard them all Dumbledore." sighed Ashley. "Which one is it?"

"I think you should marry in order to gain some maturity." said Dumbledore. "Your father did so and therefore matured faster with your mother."

"You still think I should get married sir?" said Ashley, a small curved smirk of amusement on his face.

"Exactly. All for the purpose of the -" started Dumbledore before Ashley cuts in.

"The greater good. Honesty Dumbledore, people will start to think that you are a tape player." said Ashley with a chuckle. "And I'm done with this meeting."

And with that Ashley stood up in defiance and with a swivel on the heels left Dumbledore's office. Within seconds of her leaving Dumbledore's office, a small tune began to blare out of her pocket. With a smirk, Ashley pulled out a mobile and pressed it against her ear.

"Hey Dom."

"_Hey Ash. How quick can you get down to Brazil. We got a job."_

"How much?" asked Ashley as she walked along the hall. Stopping at a window to glance out over the grounds.

"_Enough to set us for life."_

"That big huh? Okay, I'd get my car off blackie and then I'd be down there. See ya in a few days."


End file.
